


Play Time

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard watches Frank play with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 9, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Gerard closed the door to his attic studio, brushing his hands on the thighs of his jeans, and smiled as he heard insane laughter coming up the stairs. Frank’s giggle could always make him smile, and their son’s laughter along with it just did stupid things to his heart. He took the stairs as fast as he could without tripping, laughing as their laughter got even louder, along with the sound of ripping paper.

“That’s right, bambino.” Frank’s giggle increased in volume before James laughed again. “Show those appleheads what you think of them.”

Smiling at the word they had adopted instead of saying ‘asshole’ around James, Gerard rounded the corner, finding them spread out on the living room floor, surrounded by torn up magazines.

“Here, grab this end here, J.” Frank held out a glossy page, the rip already started so that when James grabbed the other end in his pudgy fist, it tore away easily, and his little face erupted with giggles just like his father. He laughed so hard; he rolled over to his side, and buried his face in the carpet for a moment, giggling in his high voice.

Gerard could see so much of Frank in their son. There were bits of him in there too, the point of his nose, the Way Eyebrows, but the eyes were all Frank, the full bottom lip, and of course, the giggle. He got his round cheeks from the both of them. Gerard leaned against the bookshelf, just out of Frank’s peripheral vision, and watched them play.

Frank helped James sit up straight again, before offering him another piece of the magazine. “There you go, love. That’s it. Let’s tear up all of these bad reviews. I don’t know why your Daddy insisted on even keeping them.”

That’s when Gerard recognized the magazines. They were tearing out all of the bad reviews that he had ever seen about both My Chemical Romance, and The Umbrella Academy, the ones he saved for some idiotic reason, and ripping them up, covering them with their crazy laughter. He watched the two loves of his life making something beautiful and amazing out of a pile of hate and rubbish and distain, and fell a little bit more in love with them all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
